Kingdom Hearts 2 and Okami: The God's Light
by wolvesfinalden
Summary: Taking place in the beginning of Kingdom Hearts 2. Amaterasu, a wolf god, has grown up with a young boy named Sora, a keyblade wielder, for as long as she can remember. However when Sora is summoned to save the worlds once again, she does all she can to help him on his journey. Guiding him throughout his way. Though will she be able to extinguish the darkness within Sora's heart?


**KH2 and Okami: The God's Light**

**Prologue: The Nobody and The Wolf**

Walking through the streets known as Twilight Town, was a white wolf, at least that's what they thought. Some stopped to take in her presence and others simply ignored the she-wolf. However the wolf didn't care, she was on a mission and she was going to make sure she stuck to it.

Quickly she raced through the town, leaving a trail of blooming flowers after every step she took. The wolf then jumped onto the roof tops and raced forward once again. Only stopping when she caught the scent of the familiar boy. Stopping she saw him, he was a blonde haired kid with blue eyes, that looked all too much like him. Though she noticed the robe he wore. It was a jet black rob, with a hood and also what looked like silver strings hanging down from the hood.

The she-wolf growled as she knew what the black robe meant. Quickly she jumped down and waited for the right moment to move. As she watched the boy walked closer, only stopping when he noticed something ahead. The she-wolf couldn't tell if she was spotted or not but she remained where she stood.

The boy slowly walked over to her position but stopped when he heard someone coming towards him. There stood another man in the same black robe. The she-wolf saw him too but paused when the man's scent hit her nose. She looked up in surprise as she immediately knew who he was.

"What do you want?" the boy said.

The man said nothing but just walked forward toward him. This caused the boy to summon his weapon. The wolf saw it and knew immediately what the weapon was. It was the same weapon he had held, the keyblade.

"Seriously what do you want?!" the blonde haired boy yelled.

"Roxas." The man whispered.

The she-wolf saw as the boy froze in his place at the mention of the name.

"How did you know my name?" he almost whispered.

"You're coming with me." He said.

"No get away from me!"

The she-wolf had enough. Even though she knew the man attacking Roxas, she wasn't going to stand for it any longer. The wolf jumped out and knocked the man over. When he was pinned to the ground, she began to growl even louder.

She turned towards Roxas, who had backed up in shock. Though he never made a move to run. The she wolf had enough and started growling at him as well. She wanted Roxas to get out of there while he still could. However Roxas didn't get the hint, he just stood there as if he was frozen to the ground he stood on.

Finally the man beneath her moved and pushed her off of himself. The white wolf knew she was being glared at by the man, though she didn't care. He wasn't going to harm Roxas, not if she had anything to do with it.

"Amaterasu, you have to let me do what Diz commanded." He spoke.

This made Amaterasu even more furious. She didn't like the way Diz acted and she wouldn't stand for it either. So instead of backing away she stood her ground. She then looked to Roxas.

"Leave now!" she yelled.

Roxas was surprised when he heard her voice. Though he still wouldn't move. This caused Amaterasu to speak once again.

"Roxas, leave now! I won't say it again!" she snapped.

Roxas finally understood and got up, running away from her and the man. Not even daring to look back.

Amaterasu then turned back to the man that stood before him.

"Riku, he is wrong." She spoke.

"Diz knows what is best for Sora. That is why I'm doing what he says." Riku said.

"If it was for the best then why do you hide your appearance? Have you gone to the darkness?" She asked angrily.

"It was for Sora, I had to."

"And if Sora were here he would have your head!"

Riku looked away in shame. She was right, Sora would be upset with his decision. Not to mention the fact that he did it so his best friend could wake up. Then he looked back to the white wolf in front of him. He was able to see her true form like Sora had when he was awake. Amaterasu had red markings throughout her body, angel like patterns on her paws and elbows, all the way down to the tip of her tail, which was painted black. Lastly there was the weapon she held on her back, it was a shield with flames coming from the bottom.

This was Amaterasu's true form, the goddess of the thirteen brushes. Sounds strange but she was a very powerful being. Riku wouldn't dare anger her, let alone fight her if he had the choice.

"You're right. However what's done is done. I can't go back now."

"I could fix it you know? One stroke of my tail and you'd be yourself again."

"Yes Amaterasu, I know that, but until this fight is over I need the power of darkness. Until that is over, I will remain in this form."

"If that is what you wish Riku."

"What is your deal with Roxas though? You know as well as I do, that in order for Sora to wake up, Roxas will have to go back to him."

"I know that. We need to give Roxas time. Being a Nobody is very confusing. Let him figure things out and eventually he will return to Sora on his own. Until then let him be who he thinks he is."

Riku nodded looking at her in confusion. Could she really mean for him to live in this Twilight Town? Diz had ordered Riku to take him to the mansion, where he would teleport Roxas to an alternate Twilight Town.

"You really want to take Roxas to that Twilight Town?" she asked him.

"It's just what Diz commanded." Riku admitted.

Amaterasu sighed, she hated the idea and didn't want that for Roxas. Though she knew that if Roxas didn't go with them, then Diz would just force him in some other way. Diz wasn't found of Nobodies and believed that they were worthless beings. Amaterasu on the other hand, saw them to be just as important as anyone else. They were still people that made no difference. She just wished that Diz could see that.

"Fine Riku but I'm going there with him. If I see something I don't like, I will change it." She told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now come on and don't scare the poor child." She growled.

Riku nodded as he followed her.

Roxas had managed to run until he reached the woods. There he was lost and had no idea where he was to go. The boy then noticed a pathway leading out of the woods, so he decided to take it. At the end of the path he found what looked like a huge mansion but it seemed to be abandoned.

He was about to turn back until he saw the dusks he controlled back with the Organization. He cursed to himself as they got closer to him. He summoned his keyblade and tried to fight them off. However he was out numbered. When they were about to attack him at once, Roxas heard a howl, coming from the woods.

Quickly Roxas turned to see the wolf sprinting towards him. The she wolf jumped in front of him and used the weapon she carried on her back to attack. Spinning it at the creatures, eliminating each one with ease. When they all cleared the wolf looked back to Roxas.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked her.

"My name is Amaterasu. I am a goddess of the thirteen brushes. I came here to make sure that you were safe Roxas." She spoke to him.

"Why me? I'm just a Nobody right? I don't remember where I came from or why I'm even here. Why would you want to even bother with someone like me?" he asked.

"Because Roxas you are a very important person." She simply told him.

Roxas looked at her still confused.

"Come now Roxas. There is a man here that wants to meet you. And if he does anything to harm you I will personally rip his head off."

Roxas paused before following Amaterasu. The wolf showed him kindness, something he was not used to. He was thankful for it though, it was a nice change.

As the two walked Roxas noticed that the hooded man was behind him. Though he knew that Amaterasu could sense him so he must not be posing a threat now, so Roxas tried to ignore him. He turned his gaze back over to Amaterasu as he noticed her red markings. He thought he saw them earlier but he didn't have time to take her look in. Everything about her screamed godly.

When they got to the room Diz was in, Amaterasu was the one that greeted him but not in a kind way like Roxas thought she would.

"Hello Diz." She sneered.

Diz turned and looked surprised, at least from what Roxas could tell. After all the man had his face wrapped up so his face was hidden, however his eyes were clear as day.

"Amaterasu, what a nice surprise. What brings you here?"

"She came with me." The hooded man said.

"Oh she did?"

Roxas started getting a bad vibe from the man called Diz. He didn't like the way he sounded and he could tell that clearly he wasn't on Amaterasu's good side either.

"I came here to make sure you don't harm him."

"Why would I do that?"

"I've seen what you think of them."

"You know as well as I do that they are beings that do not belong. They were never supposed to exist and that's just the way it is."

"Just you saying that makes me sick. You can't tell people they aren't supposed to be here. They are here for a reason and you know it."

"So you would rather let Sora sleep for eternity."

Roxas saw the hooded man's hands form a fist as Diz spoke those words. While Amaterasu let out a loud growl.

"You know she doesn't mean that at all Diz!" the hooded man screamed.

Roxas saw Amaterasu's ears fall back to her head, while Diz looked at the hooded man in shock.

"Riku, you feel the same way?"

"No I don't. I want Sora back and so does Amaterasu. Though she has a point. They may not have hearts but they are people too."

Roxas knew then that they were talking about him. A Nobody. Something that wasn't supposed to exist. He's heard it all before but to have Amaterasu fight for his right surprised him. Something else was bugging Roxas. He's heard the name Sora before but from where?

As he pondered that thought, the three argued in the room for what seemed like hours. Until Diz finally grew tired and slammed his fist on his computer.

"Put him on the machine over there and I'll send him where I can control his movements."

Amaterasu now was sure that she didn't want this she looked to Roxas who looked to be deep in thought. While Riku moved to put Roxas on the machine but was stopped when Diz dared to grab her by the scruff of her neck.

"You won't dare interfere with this goddess." Diz told her.

She growled as she tried to free herself. Riku looked back not sure what to do. He was about to yell at Diz to free Amaterasu, though he wasn't able to get a word out when Roxas finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hey let her go!" he yelled.

"Or what Nobody?" Diz sneered at the boy.

"She's Sora's now let her go!" he screamed.

Everyone paused at his words. Diz even paused enough that Amaterasu was able to free herself. She ran over to Roxas and stood in front of him.

"How do you know Sora?" Diz asked standing from his chair.

"Xion. She was his memories. That's what she said before she vanished and went back to Sora. If this has to do with him, then that means I'm his Nobody. That's why I remember what he does." Roxas told Diz.

"You knew more than you let on." Diz commented.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Riku asked him.

"You never told me what you wanted." Roxas said.

"It doesn't matter, we have to make sure the boy can wake up again." Diz began.

"You really think it's best to wipe his memories? Are you crazy?" Amaterasu asked him.

"I'm only saying what I know will work, now stand a side she-wolf." He told her.

Amaterasu however made no movement. She wasn't letting him touch Roxas. Leaving RIku in the middle of the whole mess.

"Riku get Roxas on the machine!" he yelled to him.

Riku looked over to Amaterasu as if asking for help. Amaterasu however held her head down and looked at Roxas. Roxas nodded and moved to the machine but Amaterasu quickly ran after him. When he was placed on the machine Diz pressed the button. He thought he was only sending Roxas to the alternate Twilight Town, however when he looked at Roxas, he saw the goddess jump after him, sending her to the town as well.

He got up and cursed her name as he stared at the monitor. Banging the keyboard once again. Quickly he turned his head towards Riku who was staring at the screen as well.

"Did you know she would do this?!" he yelled.

"She mentioned it. It's her choice and she knows what is best for both Roxas and Sora. She'll do what she believes is right no matter what you say." Riku told him.

"Fine if that's how she wants to be then so be it."

"What will happen now?"

"Sora's memories will be restored thanks to Namine and Roxas will also feel the memories return to him. Once that is complete Roxas will have to return to Sora."

"Amaterasu could have made sure of that herself. Why do you hate her?"

"I don't hate her. We just don't see eye to eye. I just hope one day we will be able to agree on the same level."

The two then watched as Amaterasu carried the now unconscious Roxas to his home. She laid him on the bed and sat down beside him. Diz then followed suit and created memories for Roxas, as if he had lived there his entire life.


End file.
